Severus and The Easter Bunny
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus wants Severus to be an easter bunny for the youngsters. Severus naturally objects to the idea.


**Severus and The Easter Bunny**

Severus was restless as he slept. He had taken some dreamless sleep potion before going to bed but it seemed to be wearing off as he struggled to open his eyes and awoke to find a couple of objects nudging his long hooked nose. His eyebrow arched as he tried to focus his eyes and picked up one of the objects which was on closer inspection gaily painted eggs. His eyes narrowed as he sat up and glared around his room. He then noticed more coloured objects and what looked like chocolate rabbits surrounding him. He went to stand up and under his feet were some of those round objects. He groaned as he felt the things break under his feet and remembered. Easter!

Albus was still trying to get Severus to join in the fun of a holiday, any holiday. Severus sighed as with one movement of his fist he smashed the chocolate rabbit into unrecognizable pieces and then used 'Evanesco' on the dreadfully bright coloured eggs.

He debated on leaving his quarters or not. He tried to get a House Elf to come with some breakfast but found that Albus had sneakily put a charm in place which prevented Severus from ordering his meal in. Grumbling about meddling old coots he got himself cleaned up and dressed in his usual black Potions Master outfit. Satisfied that he was at least presentable, he reluctantly left his rooms.

The air that wafted through the school corridor in the early morning hours smelled as if it was freshly created with the scents of new budding trees and flowers. Pausing in the entrance hall Severus felt nauseous like he should bypass breakfast and go back to the safety of his rooms but before he could turn about and dive back down the stairs towards the safety of the dungeon he was spotted by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who had obviously been waiting for him to appear.

"Severus my boy, you know it is Easter..."

"ALBUS, enough is enough, what is it with you and holidays? Wasn't Valentines Day enough of an embarrassment?" Severus Snape snarled at the complacent Headmaster. "You outdid Lockhart with those blasted floating red hearts and pink cherubs flying after everyone all through the corridors and the interruptions during classes with all those sentimental musical cards being delivered. Believe me they were enough to give us all nightmares for weeks afterwards, besides there was the aggravation of making me be a chaperone for your Valentines Dance." He glared at the Headmaster.

"It was just in fun, honest Severus, the students had a wonderful time." Albus said patiently while he offered the grouchy Potions Master some of his sherbet lemons; which were refused politely but firmly. He smiled in his offhand grandfatherly way as the twinkle in his blue eyes became more pronounced.

"I dare say they did." the silky voice grew softer as Severus grit his teeth. "I on the other hand was not." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Contending with over stimulated hormonal teenagers for hours. It didn't help that the punch got spiked either."

"I thought you managed quite well Severus, but then you always do" said the Headmaster as he coaxed the now reluctant Potions Master to walk with him into the Great Hall and sit down at the High Table where some of the other teachers had gathered nervously. The hall was looking very festive with the light delicate shades of Easter painted upon its walls, The enchanted ceiling was showing a nice bright cheerful scene of fluffy clouds and blue skies. Severus glowered at the painted rabbits that were hopping along with baskets full of coloured eggs across the walls and the spring flowers that festooned the nooks and crannies. He groaned and shared apprehensive glances with Minerva and Filius who were both sitting silently with grim looks on their faces.

Severus felt a slight shudder as he looked over and observed the Headmasters eyes, whatever Albus had planned it bode no good no matter what he said. "I wish to refuse to be part of your so called Easter celebrations." He muttered as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Albus relaxed comfortably in his chair and said "But Easter is a fun time, for children expect the Easter Bunny and egg hunts and all sorts of fun activities. "

"I don't think the students are at all interested in such infantile pursuits, egg hunts indeed." snapped Severus as the other teachers silently cheered him on. "There is more important concerns at this time of year."

Albus looked over at his scowling Potions Master who glared right back at him. He smiled gently and then said. "Then think of it as a time of rebirth. That brings to my mind a poem." With his elbows on the table and the fingers of both hands pressing together just under his chin Albus began reciting.

_Spring brings fresh colours to a dreary world_

_The newborn leaves on trees unfurled_

_New life is springing form the ground_

_With gentle rain the flowers are found_

_Fresh hope and promise in the air _

_Of a new day, bright, fresh and fair_

_Birds stretch their wings in flight_

_To glory in bright warmth and light_

Severus glowered at the old wizard and sighed. McGonagall and Flitwick shifted uneasily in their seats waiting to hear whatever mad idea the elderly wizard had planned.

"It won't be too difficult a diversion, I'm sure the students will have a lot of fun today as we celebrate the return of spring." Albus said as he tried to coax a smile from the reluctant Potions Master who was feeling very suspicious as to what was taking place. "With Voldemort gone I thought a nice muggle celebration would be a nice change of pace."

Severus realized that Minerva and Filius were trying to keep the Headmaster from noticing them as they both tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. His eyes narrowed as he asked "Just what do you mean by a muggle celebration Albus?"

"You know Severus, you are half muggle yourself." said Albus.

"I fear I do not know what you are referring to, I may be a half blood but I never celebrated holidays as a child." Severus replied sourly.

"But now you can, my dear boy, I have arranged for an Easter Egg Hunt throughout the castle, The House Elves have been very co-operative with providing the said eggs and hiding them in conspicuous places. All I need now is a cute Easter Bunny ..."

_"N-O_!" roared a horrified Potions Master. "_Definitely_ _NOT!!"_

"But Severus my boy, It will only be temporary."

"The humiliation wouldn't be, I assure you." said Severus smoothly as he fingered his wand that was just inside his sleeve. "I have had more than my share. Choose someone else...In fact why not choose yourself?"

There was a slight rustle as the other teachers and the few students who had managed to get up early hid themselves under the tables.

There were two bright flashes as Albus and Severus cast their charms at each other. Severus managed to block the older mans charm and reverse it back. Then there was silence during which everyone crept out from under the tables and looked around. In the large gold chair that Albus Dumbledore had been was a wizard sized white rabbit in bright robes. It was sulking as it nibbled on a piece of chocolate from the large basket filled with Easter goodies.

Smirking at yet another victory in the holiday wars Severus slipped his wand back into his sleeve and glared around at his fellow teachers and the shocked students who were gazing at the large fluffy white rabbit.

Ignoring the whispers and shocked stares as more teachers and students filtered into the Great Hall for their breakfast, he shrugged and calmly sat back down at the high table to eat. It was going to be a great Easter after all.


End file.
